


Al Fresco

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Imagination runs wild... (07/10/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Sappy smut.  
  
A challenge was put up on the ENT Write Brigade about a picnic lunch. I changed the parameters a bit.  


* * *

After having to ask way too many people where the Commander was, it was Lieutenant Hess who was finally able to tell me Trip had wandered off to the northeast, toward a low area in the distance where a line of trees were growing. I hefted one of the picnic baskets Travis and I had brought down in the shuttle, trying to ignore Hess' knowing grin. I felt conspicuous enough in this sundress while nearly everyone else was in uniform. Hopefully with all the data this planet had to offer and the delivery of their supper they would soon forget about me.

I walked through a meadow covered with low white flowers bobbing in the slight breeze; an impossibly bright sun shone overhead in an impossibly blue sky scattered with impossibly large white fluffy clouds. It reminded me of an LSD trip my roommate had once described to me, everything normal but just so much more intensified. I fully expected to see an impossibly perfect specimen of manhood running through the flowers in slow motion toward me. But Trip was nowhere to be seen.

Laughing at my impossibly foolish imagination, I walked into the cool shade of the trees. Under their spread branches a pool had formed, fed by the stream that ran through this low area. I saw Trip's boots and some various engineering stuff sitting on a rock, figuring he had to be back some time I sat down too, taking off my sandals and dangling my feet in the water.

It was near freezing, as I had expected, but nice after the hot sun and long walk. Hiking up my skirt with one hand I slipped into the pool, walking carefully on the smooth pebbled bottom. Shallower at one end, I only went in until my knees were wet. Little fish nibbled my toes, and a few strange looking creatures scuttled along the bottom. Making my way across the pool I was balanced rather precariously when it happened.

"Hey Hosh!"

His voice, as familiar as it was, still startled me, and I turned too fast, falling into the water. I jumped right back up, but the damage was done, I was soaked shoulder to toe.

"Aw, Jebus, Hosh, I'm sorry..." Trip leaned forward to help me out, and I was very tempted for a moment to 'accidentally' pull him in. But my better nature got the best of me, while my other half promised retribution later.

Standing there shivering, I looked up at Trip to see him staring back at me, an arrested expression on his face. I looked down to see my dress plastered against my body, my hardened nipples straining against the fabric. I shivered again, but not from the cold.

"You should get out of those wet things," Trip said, his voice low. I made a halfhearted effort to raise my hands to the buttons down the front of the dress, but he beat me to it. One by one he undid them, the dress opening up under his ministrations, his gaze never faltering.

Once he was finished his hands came back up and pushed the straps off my shoulders, the wet dress falling around my feet.

"You're so beautiful, Hoshi," he murmured, his eyes finally meeting mine. I gasped at the look in them, full of desire and want and love. "Are y' sure, darlin'?" I nodded, absolutely sure.

One of his hands came up to feather over the exposed slope of my breast, his thumb grazing the nipple barely covered by my white demi bra. Folding the lace cup down, he took my nipple into his mouth, teasing the nub with his tongue.

I moaned at the warm feel of him after the chill of the water, clutching at his shoulders to keep myself upright. His fingers slipped under the lace of my thong, stroking at my entrance, scratching across my clit.

"Trip," I sighed, wanting to shout his name instead as he pushed two fingers into me. I held on tighter to him, my orgasm rushing toward me as he hit my G spot, his thumb torturing my clit.

I did scream as I came, biting my lip, my nails digging into his back. I would have fallen if he didn't catch me, holding me close against him. As my breathing slowed, I became aware of his warmth, the rapid beating if his heart under my cheek. My hands slipped under his shirt, roaming across the hard planes of his back before tugging the garment off. Pulling down on his shorts I went to my knees before him, sighing in delight at the sight of his erection in front of me.

I wrapped my hand around him, easing the foreskin back and licking at the head. Trip leaned against a tree, watching my every move. I arched my back slightly, my nipples rubbing against his thighs, causing them to pucker almost painfully, intensifying the low throb deep in my belly.

Taking the head of his cock in my mouth, I sucked on the spongy flesh, my fist pumping his length. My other hand was braced against his hip, occasionally coming over to caress his balls, rolling them between my fingers.

Whimpering at the feel and taste of him, I took his cock all the way in, feeling it nudge the back of my throat. I felt his hands run through my hair, tangling his fingers in the strands, guiding my head. I put both hands on his hips as he pumped into my mouth, my tongue sliding along the bottom ridge and over the head, my teeth lightly rasping his sensitive skin.

"Hoshi..."

I looked up to meet his blue eyes and renewed my efforts, knowing he was close. Taking him all in again, I buried my face against him, using my mouth and tongue to suck his length.

"Ah, God..."

The expression on his face as his orgasm consumed him nearly made me come again; he looked so exposed, so trusting. I felt the welcome warmth of his semen as it hit my throat; still looking at him I drank it all down, milking him for more.

Pulling me to my feet Trip crushed me to him, plundering my mouth with his tongue like his cock just had, one hand cupping my bottom, pulling me against his still hard erection. The other moved up and unhooked my bra, freeing my breasts. Both hands wrapped around them, hefting them up as fingers pulled at the nipples.

I groaned into his mouth, pushing my hips against his, pleading without words for him to take me. Instead he broke away, leaving me confused until he took my hand and led me to a patch of sunlight and pulled me down on the warm grass.

His mouth trailed over my stomach, dropping light kisses. Tugging at my thong he slipped it off me until I laid bare before him. My breath caught in my throat as he reached out with a trembling hand and touched me, the look of vulnerability back in his eyes.

"Hoshi..." he whispered, and my heart bled for the longing in his voice. Before I could say anything he reached behind him and drew the picnic basket close, opening it as he sat down next to me.

Pulling out a strawberry Trip crushed it in his fingers, spreading the juice over my breast, painting the nipple. Bending his head he slowly licked the pulp from my skin, this tongue warm even against my heated flesh.

I closed my eyes, my hand wandering over his head. I concentrated on the feel of the grass against my back, the sound of the bird song in the air, and most of all Trip's touch; his mouth suckling my nipple, his hand over my body, his silky hair under my fingers.

I murmured his name as he moved down my body, lapping up the trail of strawberry juice his fingers had left behind. I sucked in my breath as he spread my legs, pushing strawberry pieces into me, teasing my clit at the same time.

Moving between my legs he kissed me before plunging into my depths, setting a steady rhythm. Lifting my legs I wrapped them around his hips, allowing him to go deeper, filling me completely.

I hovered on the edge, getting lost in his weight on me, his cock filling me, his mouth at my neck, licking and biting me.

Trip reared up on his arms, muscles tensing as his orgasm built. "GodHoshiyoufeelsofuckinggoodwantyouneedyouloveyou..." He dropped his head as he came, exquisite pain crossing his face as I felt him shoot into me, the feel of his cock jumping against me sending me over the edge, sobbing his name in my release.

Slowly he pulled out and tuned around, his head at my hips. Trip gently opened my legs, his tongue lapping at me, licking up our juices combined with the strawberries. I shivered as he pressed his mouth to my sex, sucking out the crushed strawberry pieces. Taking his cock in my hand I leaned forward, devouring him as he was me.

"You taste so sweet, Hoshi..."

Small tremors went through me as Trip buried his face against me, trying to get every last bit. Not until he was satisfied all the berries were gone did he come to lie next to me, gathering me in his arms. We kissed, tasting each other's unique essence, flavored with strawberries.

Drifting off, I slept in his embrace, safe and loved.

* * *

"That's it." Chef looked at the array of baskets in front of him. "I appreciate you going down and delivering these, Ma'am." He glanced over at Hoshi, who was staring at the baskets with an abstracted look on her face.

"Ma'am? Ensign?" Reaching out, Chef lightly touched her shoulder.

"What?" Startled, Hoshi looked up.

"I said thanks for taking these down to the surface. I shudder to think what that transporter would do to my bÃ©arnaise sauce."

"My pleasure. This one is the Commander's?" she asked, taking a death grip on the one closest to her. At Chef's nod, she smiled gently. "I'll be personally sure he gets it."


End file.
